Sector MG (story)
Sector MG is the 2nd story in the Newborn Saga, written by Gamewizard2008, and the 5th Crossover Sector story. It stars the magical members of Sector MG: Wendy Marvell, Romeo Conbolt, Kiki Yamaka, Oliver Orson, Philip Blakely, and the Hat Kid. Sector MG was published on August 28, 2017, and completed on September 22, 2017. It is preceded by Field Day!, and followed by The Horrorverse. FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12645775/1/Sector-MG deviantART link: https://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/gallery/64055294/Sector-MG Chapter List #The Founding #The Wandless Wizard #Kiki's Delivery Misfire #Ollie and Allie #Rataphilly #Under the Hat Summary The Founding Set during On The Way, Wendy Marvell joins CND Training and passes with flying colors thanks to her magic. She is put into Sector RZ, and using their powers, she and Diwata complete several missions, while the other three members are vastly overshadowed. When Cheren Uno suggests Wendy be transferred to the Avalaran KND, Mako Mankanshoku proposes that they advertise the KND to wizarding communities. Within a year, more children with magical blood begin to join KND and are placed into new sectors. Wendy eventually decides to leave Sector RZ and become the leader of Sector MG, meeting her four new teammates. Wendy's team bids her farewell before she joins the quest in the First Dimension. In the current time, Sector MG is on a mission to rescue some merkids from Mother Mae-Eye, and with their new member, the Hat Kid's help, the battle is won. The merkids are healed and returned to their KND, with a merboy officer offering thanks to MG. The Wandless Wizard Three years ago, Romeo reveals to Wendy that he could never find a wand, so he constantly trains his body to use stronger bending and magic. Romeo is training in the gym with Chris Uno and some others one day when everyone receives an announcement from Shy Mask, welcoming the Kids Next Door to Heaven's Arena on Coruscant. Romeo and several other operatives wish to compete, spending a week of training. Romeo makes great progress in the tournament, but Maddy Murphy proves the strongest as she climbs to Floor 100. Maddy runs into Rob Lucci, who has mastered Haki and now fights in this arena. Romeo is growing exhausted from his battles, whilst Wendy seems exhausted from cheering him. When Maddy faces Lucci, he effortlessly defeats her with Golden Haki. Rob Lucci then demands to face Romeo, and calls him out for cheating, for Wendy had been using magic to power Romeo up with cheers. When Lucci tries to attack Wendy, the Floor 200 master, "One-Punch" Saitama appears, requesting Lucci to cease. Lucci fearfully complies, but promises Maddy he will hunt her again. The KND give up the tournament and Wendy apologizes to Romeo. Meanwhile, Rob Lucci meets back with Slade Wilson and Chase Young, fellow members of CP0, and Shy Mask reports the KND's fighting prowess with Bowser, Jr.. Kiki's Delivery Misfire After a series of delivery runs, Kiki Yamaka returns to Moonbase and is asked by Lars of Sector BC to deliver a pizza to Pirate Emperor Mandy. Kiki is terrified to do so, but she bravely goes down to the Boogey Coast near Beach City to deliver it. Feeling all the powerful crewmen's eyes upon her, Kiki hastily gives Mandy the pizza and flies away. Not long after returning to Moonbase did Kiki realize she gave Mandy one of her Package Bombs by mistake. Her team learns that the Boogey Pirates are invading Beach City, thinking they were responsible, and a frightened Kiki hides in her Vanishing Box. Osono finds her in the other box, and after hearing what she did, she tells Kiki that she must own up to her mistake. Despite her own fears, Kiki decides to return to Beach City and confront Mandy. As Sector MG are in the midst of fighting Mandy's commanders, Kiki arrives and apologizes for her mistake. Mandy requests that she cut her arms off, but Kiki fearfully declines. Mandy decides to spare her and Beach City, provided that Kiki not forget Mandy's face on the day that she forgave her (giving a somewhat creepy smile). The pirates leave, and while the KND work to repair Beach City, Kiki resumes her delivery route. Ollie and Allie Garfield Schurr is attacking Oliver and Phil's hometown of Motorville. He destroys Oliver's house, and while Phil and Romeo apprehend the villain, Oliver worriedly saves his mom from the wreckage and heals her. However, she must be hospitalized due to her weak heart. Phil later explains his mom's heart condition to his team, and tells them about when Ollie fell in the river when they were little and his mom had to save him. Ollie returns to the treehouse and explains that his mom is fine. He and Phil decide to spend the night at their house, but the next morning, Oliver has a nightmare about his mom suffocating in the Floo Network. He has regular hallucinations that his mom is in danger and goes crazy to the point that he attacks his friends. Alicia is forced to knock her son to sleep, and she decides to enter his mind to see what's troubling him. Inside his nightmare, a vision of Affright manipulates Oliver into attacking his mom, for Oliver believes that he is killing his mother in real life with how hard she works for him. Alicia reveals that she gave him half of her life force when he was born, but comforts him in saying that she wanted him to live and make friends. Oliver begins to feel better and the nightmare ends. Outside, Wendy meets a girl named Myrtle, whom Oliver met when they were 11. Oliver visited her when she was sick and showed her his magic to make her feel happy, eventually getting the courage to go outside. They go upstairs to see Oliver awaken, happy he is okay, Meanwhile, Affright has watched the events, thinking his toxin needs more work, but should be ready by Halloween. Rataphilly Sector MG's treehouse is attacked by Brotherhood villains while the group is away, but when they returned, the villains have suddenly fled. There is a note, demanding the surrender of Hat Kid in exchange for something of theirs. The kids all go to check their homes while Philip guards the treehouse. He learns that his medicine was taken, and that's when he is ambushed by Katnappé. Phil's medicine wears off and he turns into a mouse. Katnappé warps him to Moonbase, and as he tries to get somebody's attention, he is shooed away or attacked by the many operatives. Luckily, his sector comes to Moonbase to speak with Cheren, for Oliver had been captured by the villains, but when Phil tries to get their attention, Kiki shoos him away, too. A swarm of guards are about to shoot at Phil, but he is saved by Ally Mitchels from Sector GT. Since Phil had told Ally his secret back in Field Day, she knows the mouse is Phil, and she hands him over to his teammates. Kiki apologizes for hurting him, but Phil reminds them they must save Oliver. They come up with an elaborate plan for some operatives to drink Polyjuice Potion and disguise as Wendy, Romeo, and Kiki, while the other MG members hide in Hat Kid's hat. They meet the BOE villains on a mountaintop and agree to hand Hat Kid over in exchange for Oliver and Phil's medicine. Hat Kid was compliant to accept when she heard someone would like to see her. Under the Hat Hat Kid is taken inside Mumbo Jumbo's hat. There, she is greeted by her long-lost twin sister, Mustache Girl. Mustache Girl is angry at Hat Kid for abandoning her in the past, all to protect the secret under her hat. Mumbo prevents her from saying her true name, not wanting the seal to break there. Sector MG breaks out of Hat Kid's hat and they escape Mumbo's hat. They chase Mustache Girl through Mumbo's tent and are able to catch her, afterwards escaping back to the treehouse via a Vanishing Box. Hat Kid seems to make up with her sister, who agrees to join the KND. They take Mustache Girl to Cheren, and she immediately takes him hostage and demands Hat Kid to say her true name. They both give their names: Maria Mario and Louise Mario. The seal on the hat is broken, and a genie-like Firstborn called Hoopa is freed. Mustache Girl shoots Hoopa with a Darkness Cannon, and he begins to cause mass destruction around the world. Sector MG fight to restrain him, and MaKayla King is forced to use the Great Clock to rewind the Earth. From afar, Index sings a melody that soothes Hoopa's soul, and Phil seizes the chance to knock him out. Mustache Girl is locked in Arctic Prison and Hoopa apologizes for his actions. Phil later demands all the operatives to line up and apologize for their respective actions during his transformation. In the epilogue, Hat Kid tells Cheren that her hat can put him in the shoes of his past lives, including Link's. He decides to experiment with this. Story Importance *The members of Sector MG are properly introduced with a chapter for each character. **Wendy was shown to have been in Sector RZ during the Voyage, but was recommended by Cheren to move due to be too skilled for the sector. **Romeo is revealed to be a wandless wizard, forced to apply magic to his firebending to use spells. **Phil is revealed to be a mouse that uses his vitamins to become human, and this was the secret he confessed to Ally during Field Day!. ***His vitamins come from Grunty Industries, owned by Gruntilda Winkybunion. *Rob Lucci returns; after losing his job at CP10, he joined Heaven's Arena to make money. **Lucci is part of a new team called CP0, with other members being Slade Wilson and Chase Young. **Lucci learned Haki during the voyage and can use Golden Haki, which was able to overpower a Haki Fury Maddy. *The Boogey Pirates are revealed to have two more Division Commanders: Rā’s al Ghūl of the Shadow Division and Cortez of the Phantom Division. *The Hat Kid and her sister, Mustache Girl, are revealed to be the daughters of Mario and Princess Peach. **A Firstborn called Hoopa was sealed inside Hat Kid's hat, and he was freed after they spoke their true names. **At the story's end, the Hat Kid uses her hat to show Cheren one of his past lives as Link, setting up for The Legend of Zelda: Araea's Mask. Characters *'Sector MG' **Wendy Marvell **Romeo Conbolt **Kiki Yamaka **Oliver Orson **Philip Blakely **Hat Kid *Sector RZ **Lee Andrew Grayson **Diwata Uno **Columbine Whitby **Daniel Whitby *Global Command **Cheren Uno **Maddy Murphy **Mako Mankanshoku (Chapter 1) *Marcus Drilovsky *Sector SA **Nagisa Shiota **Morgiana **Index **Goombella *Madame Hooch (flashback) *Osono (Chapter 3) *Motorville citizens **Alicia Orson **Leila **Myrtle Cartwright **Betty Cartwright (flashback) **Rusty Cartwright (flashback) **Denny **Mr. Burt *Brotherhood of Evil **Mother Mae-Eye (Chapter 1) **Garfield Schurr **Affright **Mumbo Jumbo **Skulker (cameo) **Mustache Girl **King Goobot V (mentioned) *Boogey Pirates (Chapter 3) **Mandy McKenzie **Azula **Cortez **Rā’s al Ghūl **Cindy Cortix **Kimaya Heartly **Django de los Muertos **Creeper **Boogeyman *Heaven's Arena (Chapter 2) **Shy Mask **Yuffie **Albert King **"One-Punch" Saitama **Janitor Gordy *CP0 (Chapter 2) **Rob Lucci **Slade Wilson **Chase Young Locations *'Sector MG Treehouse' *'KND Moonbase' **'KND Newbase' (flashback) *'Coruscant; Heaven's Arena' *'Osono's shop, Koriko, Gotland' *'Beach City, Florida' **''Boogey Coast'' *Birka (briefly) *Orchid Bay, Maine (briefly) Crossovers *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (main universe) *''Harry Potter'' (features magic schools and spells) *''Fairy Tail'' (features Wendy and Romeo) *''Ni no Kuni'' (features Oliver, Philip, and Motorville citizens) *''Kiki's Delivery Service'' (features Kiki and Osono) *''A Hat In Time'' (features Hat Kid) *''Hunter X Hunter'' (features Heaven's Arena) *''Star Wars'' (features Coruscant) *''One Piece'' (features Rob Lucci and Sector W7) *''Billy & Mandy'' (features Mandy and Boogey Pirates) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (features Azula and element bending) *''Batman: Arkham'' (features Rā’s al Ghūl and Albert King) *''Super Mario'' (features Cortez, Goombella, and others) *''Steven Universe'' (features Ruby and Beach City) *''Magi'' (features Morgiana) *''Teen Titans'' (features Mother Mae-Eye and Slade) *''El Tigre'' (Django cameo) *''Cardcaptor Sakura'' (Sakura and friends cameo) *''One-Punch Man'' (Saitama cameo) *''My Hero Academia'' (Shoto cameo) *''Final Fantasy'' (Yuffie cameo) Abilities *Bending **Firebending ***Rainbow Fire **Airbending **Earthbending **Fearbending *Magic **Legilimens **Hat Possession **Broomstick flying *Haki **Haki Fury **Golden Haki *Red-Foot Style *Ninjutsu *Swordplay Trivia *Chapter 2 makes a reference to Nen, the main superpower in Hunter X Hunter. The story jokes that Nen will be a new concept to the Gameverse, but it was actually short for "Nen of your business" and was laughed off, implying that the Gameverse doesn't need any more complex fighting styles. Site Poll Which chapter was your favorite? Chapter 1 (Wendy Marvell; prologue) Chapter 2 (Romeo Conbolt) Chapter 3 (Kiki Yamaka) Chapter 4 (Oliver Orson) Chapter 5 (Philip Blakely) Chapter 6 (Hat Kid) Category:Newborn Era Category:Stories Category:Character Intros